wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!
"Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!" is a documentary video about The Wiggles' first 20 years, 1991-2011. The video is based on recollection, rather than facts, so not everything they talk about in the video is necessarily true. It is included on the The Wiggles' Big Birthday! DVD Bonus Feature. Credits * Producer / Director: Paul Field * Narrator and Host: Gretel Killeen * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Editor: Brian Stone * The Wiggles, Past and Present: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Greg Page * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Featured Guests: Glenn A. Baker, Sanjeey Bhaskar, Bryan Brown, Charles Cannizzaro, Sam Cannizzaro, Jackie Cannizzaro-Harkins, Chris Chard, Sloan Coleman, Joey Fatone, John Field, Marie Field, Nitin Ganatra, Meryl Gross, Rolf Harris, John C. McGinley, Simon Pegg, Debbie Ries, Adam Spencer, Paul Stewart, Kathleen Warren, John Watkins * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Camera: Maurie Atkinson, Jeff Dolen, Mike Fox, Neil Stephens, Chad Miller * Sound Recordists: Allison Jackson, Dale Nelson, Sean Oakley, Frankie Richards, Bill Rudolf, Emanuel Ruggeri, Ben Hardie * Camera Assistants: Nick Bell, Marcus Di Giorgio, Andy Lamont, Mike Lukarik, Aaron Raizenbero * Hair & Makeup: Anabtabia Konstantinou, Georgiana Teers, Alexandra Wharton * Logging: George Barillaro, Luke Field * Stills Photographers: Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Gary Johnston, Alex Keller, Martin Wessy, Alice McFadden * Post Production Manager: Liam Donaghy * Additional Video Post Production: David Roberts, George Barillaro, Aaron Hill * Audio Post Production: Ben Hardie * Publicity: Rob Bailey, Juliet Dawson, Kayley Harris, Alicia McAllister * Filmed & Recorded At: FDNY Engine 202 / Ladder 101 Firehouse, Brooklyn, Green Screen Soho, London, Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, Millennium Baileys Hotel London, NCircle Entertainment, Dallas, Red Line Studios, New York Trivia * Footage of Meryl Gross from a "Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles " bonus clip: The Woman Who Signed The Wiggles! is reused in this documentary. * Jeff mentions that an octopus with 8 tentacles could play the drums just like the Cockroaches member Tony Henry. Henry the Octopus played the drums in "Say Aah at the Doctors" from "Top of the Tots". * The song "Sanctissima" plays where John Field talks about the death of his brother Paul's baby daughter, Bernadette. * Barney from Barney & friends was seen with The Wiggles when Debbie Ries was talking about when they toured together from 2000-2001. * This is the last documentary to date. However, in 2015, Anthony, Murray, and Jeff found some rare footage from a deleted TV Series: the original 2006 version of TV Series 6 with Greg Wiggle and planned to use it for an upcoming online documentary but when 2016 arrived, it was cancelled because Anthony got meningitis. * Footage from Greg Wiggle's Leaving Announcement was used for Greg's speaking on the documentary when talking on why he had to leave The Wiggles and giving the yellow skivvy to Sam Moran. * The Cockroaches songs My Whole World's Fallin' Down, She's The One, and Another Saturday Night are played on this documentary. * It is revealed that the answer to Jeff's question of how long will it take to record The Wiggles' first album is a mystery but later Jeff confirmed it took "20 something years" a few years after he retired. *Instrumental tracks of The Taiwanese Wiggles songs such as Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car are played. Goofs * The song credit has mistakes as listed. ** Sanctissima (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) ** I Love It When It Rains (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) ** Get Ready To Wiggle (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) ** Dorothy The Dinosaur (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) ** Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) ** Henry The Octopus (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) ** In The Wiggles' World (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) ** Blow Me Down (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Greg Truman) ** Knock Knock, Who's There? (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay) Gallery * See here Transcript See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Documentaries Category:2011 Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:DVDs featuring Sam Category:Extras Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Galleries Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Videos from the 10's